<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calm Before the Storm by frenchsilkpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929383">The Calm Before the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchsilkpie/pseuds/frenchsilkpie'>frenchsilkpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Karlnap sideplot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Storm - Freeform, Storms, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, they are both dense as hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchsilkpie/pseuds/frenchsilkpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, George, and Sapnap decide to have a meetup in Florida. George has always had a bit of a thing for Dream, but he was always able to manage it since he didn't have to see him in person. Now that he has to see him in real life, he's not so sure he'll be able to keep his feelings under wraps for a whole two weeks until a huge storm keeps the trio stuck inside, forcing them to be stuck in the same small house together, revealing many things all three of them weren't planning on sharing with the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is the first fanfic ive done in a while, so any feedback would be appreciated! :) if dream or George come out about being uncomfortable with fanfics, i will take this down. also please don't share this with any of the cc's, thank you! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George steps off of the plane, shakey from sitting down for so long. An additional factor of the shakiness might be the fact that he's going to meet his two best friends in real life for the first time. One of these best friends also just so happens to be his crush. He makes his way over to collect his things and begins to head to the entrance where Dream said he was going to pick him up. He checks his phone out of habit to see if Dream texted him. He didn't. He tucks his phone back into his pocket and looks around anxiously for any sign of his friend.</p><p>He then sees a glimpse of a tall man with blonde hair and a neon green hoodie. </p><p>"Dream!!" He yells out in an attempt to get his friend's attention.</p><p>The man turns around at the sound of George's voice. His face lights up in recognition and he begins to make his way through the sea of people who were too busy with their own things to care about any other people in the airport. As Dream and him make their way towards each other he sees that the sweatshirt has a smile on it. <em>Is this motherfucker wearing his own merch? </em>George laughs at his friend as they finally reach each other. Dream leans down and pulls him into a hug.</p><p>George embraced him tightly almost ecstatic to be finally seeing him in person. He could smell the soft lavender of his friend's shampoo and felt how soft the hoodie he was wearing was.</p><p>As they let go of the hug George looks up at Dream with a smirk on his face. "Are you seriously wearing your own merch?" </p><p>"What, It's comfy!" Dream chuckles. </p><p>George rolls his eyes and they head towards the entrance to find Dream's car. The second George steps outside his face is met with a wave of heat, and he groans in discomfort. "Dream, please don't tell me that this is going to be the weather the whole time I'm here?"</p><p>"Well George, you're in for a world of disappointment, 'cuz this weather is actually considered to be nice."</p><p>He sighs. "I am definitely going to regret coming here, aren't I..."</p><p>"Aw c'mon Georgie, I'm sure getting to hang out with Sapnap and I will be worth two weeks of a bit of heat?" George's face reddens slightly at the nickname.</p><p>"I guess..." he mutters.</p><p>They reach Dreams car, and Dream pops the trunk. George begins to load his bags when Dream stops him.</p><p>"It's chill dude, I've got it. You're probably tired from the flight, you can go chill in the car, its got AC." Dream tosses him the car keys which he fumbles but manages to catch last minute.</p><p>George nods in thanks and heads to the right side of the car, finding it weird to not see a steering wheel right there. He inserts the key, leaning over and pressing down the pedal while turning the key to turn on the car. He immediately turns on the AC thankful to find that it was cool, since the car hadn't been sitting for too long. George relaxes into his seat and closes his eyes, on the verge of falling asleep.</p><p>Dream slams the trunk shut making him jump awake. He watches Dream open the driver seat door and sit down next to him.</p><p>"George, you've spent what, 10 minutes outside here and you're already almost passed out because of the heat?" Dream smirks at him.</p><p>George sighs and leans his seat back all the way. "Dream, I seriously doubt that you would be able to handle how cold it can get in the UK during the winter."</p><p>"You know what, next time we meet up, we're going to the UK so I can prove I'm not a little piss baby like you." He contests as he reaches into the back seat to grab 2 bottles of coke and a bag of candies and chips, and tosses the bag onto George's lap while placing the two bottles in the cup holders.</p><p>George leans his seat back up and rummages through the bag to see that there was a box of chocolate raisins in there amongst the rest of the junk food as Dream pulls out of the parking spot and begins to drive towards the main road. He takes the box out and looks at Dream confused. </p><p>"You remembered that these were my favorites?" he asks.</p><p>"Course I did! You literally ordered a whole tub, which I frankly found a bit disgusting but hey, you seem to like 'em." Dream replies.</p><p>"Oh- thank you." George's heart fluttered at the gesture. The fact that he remembered such a small insignificant detail about him made him realize how grateful he was to have a friend as good as Dream. How he wished they could just be something more...</p><p>But George knew that would never happen in a million years. Any sign of flirting or romance was purely a joke to pander to the audience who was made up mostly of teen girls who loved to write fanfictions about what he and Dream might be. He would give anything for one of those fanfictions to be a reality. But he knew, of course, that was impossible. </p><p>"Why did you even get all of this food?" he questions, after seeing how much food was actually in the bag.</p><p>Dream shrugs. "I stopped at a gas station and decided to pick up some food since it's like an hour drive to my house."</p><p>"An hour?!?!" George almost yells.</p><p>"Yeah? Is that a problem? An hour isn't that long of a drive, is it? Sorry, I guess I should've mentioned it." Dream replies. </p><p>"It's alright, it's just long for the UK. Even a half-hour is considered a long drive. But I guess as long as we've got some food and this beloved AC it shouldn't be that unbearable." He pops a few raisins into his mouth and offers the box to Dream.</p><p>Dream shakes his head. "Nah man those things are low-key kinda gross." George shrugs and takes the box back.</p><p>"More for me."</p><p>They sit in a comfortable silence driving along the crowded highway while listening to the radio and snacking on the food and drinks. </p><p>"Hey Dream?"</p><p>Dream leans over to turn the music down enough to hear George better. "What's up?"</p><p>"I was wondering, should I call you Clay or Dream?" He's been wondering this ever since they talked about meeting up, but never had the chance to bring up the question.</p><p>"Either one is fine, I don't mind. Sapnap's been calling me Dream if that makes any difference?" </p><p>"I'll just call you Dream then. Speaking of Sapnap, where is he? Is he already at your place?" George pondered.</p><p>"Yeah, he got there earlier today."</p><p>"And you trust him not to burn it down while you're gone?" he joked.</p><p>Dream wheezed. "Eh, maybe, maybe not. It is what it is. I've been thinking about getting a new place anyway."</p><p>"You've really let the money get to your head, Dream," he laughed.</p><p>Dream smiles fondly at his friend and turns his attention back to the road. The two of them fell back into the comfortable silence, switching back and forth between channels after getting sick of hearing the same songs over and over. They make small talk here and there for the next 45 minutes until Dream announces that they're 5 minutes away.</p><p>"You nervous?" Dream asks.</p><p>George shrugs. "A bit. But in all honesty, the person I was most nervous to meet was you."</p><p>Dream looks over at him surprised. "Really? You were the one I was least nervous to meet! I know you a little better than Sapnap anyway, so I knew what to expect with you in real life. Not to say that I don't know Sapnap well, but you and I both know that he can be a bit of a wildcard," Dream rambles.</p><p>George nods, smiles, and looks down at the half-empty bottle of coke in his hands. This whole thing felt so surreal. He's been dreaming of the day when he would first meet Dream, and here it finally was! His crush of God knows how long was sitting in the car with him, driving him to his house where they were going to meet their other best friend. Finally, after months of planning, they were doing it.</p><p>Dream pulls off the main road and turns into a small subdivision with rows of quaint little houses. He pulls into the driveway of one. "Here we are, Georgie."</p><p>George looked up at the house to see Sapnap burst through the door, running towards the car. George smiled and opened the car door in time to get bear-hugged by the smaller man.</p><p>"Dude I can't believe it! How are you?" Sapnap asks excitedly as he steps back from the hug.</p><p>"I've been alright, it's just been a long flight," George smiles. He looks over to see Dream smile at him in reassurance and head to the trunk to grab his bags. George turns back to Sapnap.</p><p>"I feel you there, dude. Let's get inside and get you settled in and then we can catch up!"</p><p>George laughs, "Alright then."</p><p>Each of them grabs one of George's bags, Dream closes the trunk, and they head in, talking about how each other's flights were.</p><p>George couldn't help but feel more and more excited for the days to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them brought in George's bags and set them down next to Sapnaps bags which were next to the kitchen counter.</p><p>"So, where am I going to sleep?" George asks. </p><p>Sapnap looked over to him as well since they hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements either.</p><p>"Well, uhh we only have two bedrooms. Mine and the guest room. The couch is a pull-out though if one of you guys is ok with taking the couch? Or I can if you want, whatever makes you guys more comfortable," Dream shrugs.</p><p>George laughs lightly. "We really didn't plan this out well did we? And don't worry Dream, I'll take the pull-out, it's no problem."</p><p>"Really? Alright! And if it ever gets too uncomfortable I'm sure me and Sapnap would be willing to swap out beds with you." Dream looks over at Sapnap who nods.</p><p>George smiles. "Are we planning on going out tonight? Or could we possibly just chill, watch TV and maybe order a pizza?"</p><p>Dream breaks out into a smile. "How the hell did you know that I was craving pizza right now?" </p><p>Sapnap chuckles and grabs his bags to bring them into the guest room, and George brings his bags into the living room and turns on the TV. He flops down onto the couch scrolling through Dream's Netflix recommendations. </p><p>Dream walks into his room which was attached to the living room, dialing the number for Little Ceasar's, and orders a cheese for George, a half-pepperoni and half-supreme for him and Sapnap, as well as a 2-Liter bottle of Pepsi.</p><p>When Dream walks back into the living room he sees George laying on the couch and Sapnap sitting in the recliner chair.</p><p>"Pizza's gonna be here in 20," he tells them as he walks around the coffee table to sit on the side of the couch opposite George. George lifts his legs for Dream to sit down and then lets his legs fall back down onto Dream's lap.</p><p>"Wanna watch something while waiting?" Sapnap asks. George looks over at Dream who nods and grabs the remote off of the table.</p><p>"I heard Queen's Gambit is pretty good, you guys wanna watch it?" Dream suggests. He really doesn't care what they end up watching so he gives the option to his friends.</p><p>Sapnap shrugs. "I'm down."</p><p>"Alright." Dream scrolls to the search bar and looks up Queen's Gambit.</p><p>They end up watching it until they hear the doorbell ring. Dream pauses the show and heads to the door to bring in the pizza. On his way back he stops in the kitchen and grabs some paper plates, napkins, and some plastic cups because there is no way he was gonna do the dishes tonight.  He sets everything down on the coffee table. George sits up and Dream sits down next to him. They each grab a few slices and press play again.</p><p>They all get through around 3 episodes before George starts to fall asleep. His friend's head falls lightly onto Dream's shoulder. Dream looks up at Sapnap who noticed Dream's predicament and was trying to hold in a laugh. Dream rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his sleeping friend.</p><p>About halfway through the next episode he could see Sapnap slowly begin to drift off as well and decided it would be best to wake the two of them up and get to bed. He lightly shook George awake and told him that he was going to go grab some sheets and a blanket for the pull-out.</p><p>He Returns to see George yawning, sitting on the armrest of the couch, and Sapnap pulling out the couch for him.</p><p>He sets down the sheets and blanket for George and the three of them tell each other goodnight. Dream hears Sapnap's door shut and he turns to George to see he was already passed out and didn't even put on the sheets. He doesn't want his friend to be uncomfortable while he slept so he walked over and pulled the blanket over George. He looked so small huddled under that blanket. Dream couldn't help but smile. <em>Cute.</em></p><p>He made sure to be quiet as he made his way to his room and shut the door softly as to not wake George.</p><p>He sighs after the long day and changes into an old t-shit, a plaid pajama pants, and then crawls into bed. </p><p>He laid there staring at the ceiling in the dark running through the day in his mind. It was overall a good day, but he couldn't help but feel that this was different than what he expected. Not that different was a bad thing, but it was just unexpected. His eyes slowly shut and he fell into a calm sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream opened his eyes to look up at the sun shining down on him through the dense foliage of the trees towering above him. He sits up and feels a cool breeze rustle through the trees sending a shiver down his spine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hears soft breathing next to him. He turns his head to see George laying down next to him on a blanket, his eyes resting peacefully shut. George senses Dream's looking at him and opens his eyes to look up at him. He smiles up at him and sits up as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, is something wrong, Dream?" George looks worried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, it's alright I'm just a bit cold is all." He replies whilst rubbing his arms to defend himself from the chill.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George hums and takes another blanket out from a pack that was sitting next to the boys. He wraps it around himself and Dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George looks up at him. "Is this better?" Dream blushes at how close they are and nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George brings a hand up to cups his cheek. His hand is warm and soft, in stark contrast with the biting cold of the wind. George looks up at him with a soft smile on his face, causing Dream's blush to deepen even further. He wraps his free arm around Dream's neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dream, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" George asked looking up at the taller man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream had no idea what George was doing. What was this? He only viewed him as a friend. He thinks? Not that this wasn't nice and all, but there's no audience. There's no reason to do this, so why is he-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George pulled Dream's head down and connected their lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This took Dream by surprise, but it wasn't that he didn't like it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wrapped his arms around George and deepened this kiss, the warmth tingling his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dream?" He heard someone calling out to him from far away...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dream!!" He heard Sapnap knocking at his door.</p><p>Dream groaned and rubbed his eyes. He brings his fingers to his lips, the memory of his dream still fresh in his mind. What was that? It's not like he views George that way, so why did he actually kind of enjoy it? Dream sat up and rubbed his forehead, walking over to the door. </p><p>He opened it to see Sapnap standing there twirling around a spatula in his hand.</p><p>"Yo dude, want some breakfast? George is planning on sleeping in a bit 'cuz of the jet lag." </p><p>Dream yawns and nods.</p><p>"Alright," Sapnap says and heads through the living room to the kitchen, stepping around the pushed back coffee table that was moved to pull out George's bed. </p><p>When they reach the kitchen Dream sees that Sapnap had already pulled out some eggs and cheese for some omelettes.</p><p>"Wow, you really took it to hear when I said make yourself at home," Dream laughs.</p><p>"Laugh it up funnyman, you won't be saying that after you try my cooking."</p><p>The two of them burst out laughing and then hear George yell at them to shut up from the other room, causing them to laugh harder. They attempt to quiet down as to not get yelled at again.</p><p>Dream opens a cabinet and pulls out a pan and a couple of plates for the omelettes. Sapnap cracks the eggs into a bowl and goes back to the fridge to grab some half-&amp;-half. Dream looks quizzically down at the bowl as Sapnap began whisking the eggs and cream with a fork.</p><p>"Why'd you put half-&amp;-half in it?" Dream asked.</p><p>"You haven't seen anyone do this before? It makes the eggs kinda creamy and it tastes hella good. This is how my mom used to make me breakfast when I was a kid," Sapnap answers and turns to the stove, pouring the eggs into the pan.</p><p>"I've never heard of that, shit now I'm excited to try it!"</p><p>Sapnap chuckles and Dream drifts off into thought. He realizes he's picking at his cuticles again and bunches his hands up to stop himself from mindlessly fidgeting. He's lost in thought at remembering the dream he had. He couldn't get it out of his mind since he woke up. Why on earth had George kissed him? And why the hell did he actually enjoy it? He looks up at Sapnap to see him pouring the cheese onto the omelette.</p><p>"Hey, Sapnap?"</p><p>He turns around from the stove with the pan in his hand steaming and the delicious smell made Dream's stomach growl.</p><p>"What's up, dude?" Sapnap asks as he plates the finished dish and slides it across the counter to Dream. </p><p>"I had a dream last night." He grabs a fork from the nearby drawer, brings his plate to the counter, and sits down on a barstool.</p><p>"Good for you?" Sapnap jokes as he begins mixing another round of eggs and half-&amp;-half.</p><p>"It was about George."</p><p>Sapnap stops mixing for a second and looks up at Dream. "Oh?"</p><p>Dream sighs and takes a bite out of the omelette.</p><p>"Yeah. In the dream we kiss- oh shit you're right dude this is awesome! I'm gonna have to have you come visit more often."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know it's good, but wait you guys what?" Sapnap questions.</p><p>"We kissed," Dream says speaking through a mouthful of eggs.</p><p>Sapnap adds the cheese to his omelette and folds it over.</p><p>"Wait, why? Do you like him or something? Like I won't judge if you do, he's not a half-bad guy, but I thought you guys just joked on stream about it for the fans?" He flips the omelette over.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought too. It's not like I don't like him. Like obviously, he's definitely conventionally attractive and everything but I don't know if I even swing that way. It's just confusing because I think that I actually liked the kiss," Dream ponders aloud.</p><p>Sapnap hums and removes the pan from the stove and turns off the heat. He slides the omelette off the pan and onto the plate.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe all the joking made it kind of manifest or something?" Sapnap asks.</p><p>Dream shrugs looking down at his half-finished omelette.</p><p>"Hey, where's my breakfast?" </p><p>Dream's heart drops as he turns around to see George standing in the door to the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys liked chapter 2! i'll try to have chapter 3 out either tomorrow or the day after. the next chapter is gonna be from sapnaps pov and we are gonna have some karl in the next chapter &gt;:) also lmk if you guys have any feedback or suggestions! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap looks up to see George standing in the hallway with unkempt hair and tired eyes. He could sense the panic from Dream the moment they realized George was there.</p><p>He tried to play it off jokingly. "Seriously? I just finished making my own! You said you were gonna be sleeping in."</p><p>George shrugs. "You guys wouldn't shut up."</p><p>He pulled out a stool and sat down at the counter next to Dream. Sapnap sighed and slid his plate over to George, grabbing him a fork, and went back to the fridge to get out the eggs again.</p><p>"Thank you, Sapnap," George smiled. "By the way what were you guys talking about before I came? You're so quiet all of a sudden?"</p><p>Dream looked panicked and turned to Sapnap for help. Luckily Sapnap got the hint. </p><p>"Oh, just some video ideas, nothing important. And we don't wanna annoy you any more than we already have, so we aren't talking as loud, I guess," Sapnap covered. He glanced over at Dream nervously to see him mouthing the words <em>Thank you.</em></p><p>George nodded too tired to pick up on the non-verbal communication going on between the other two boys.</p><p>Dream stood up and walked over to the Keurig next to the oven to make himself a cup of coffee. "Hey, George want some coffee?" figuring his friend could use a little something to get ready for the day.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Sapnap looked over from the stove to see Dream grabbing two coffee pods, popping the first one, and put a mug in. He could sense that Dream was still slightly shaken from their earlier conversation and how he almost got caught. He felt bad for him. He knew Dream was comfortable with his sexuality and didn't really care what other people thought because he knew he was straight, but this was probably pretty confusing.</p><p>As for Sapnap, he didn't really care about his sexuality. He wasn't picky and found people attractive no matter what gender they were.</p><p>"Hey Sapnap, this is really good! What'd you put in it?" George asked after tasting the first bite of his food.</p><p>"Well, I-"</p><p>"He put half-&amp;-half in it. Isn't that weird? I've never heard of it but damn it's good," Dream interrupted excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah. What he said," Sapnap laughs and turns back to the stove finishing his omelette, and slid it off onto a plate, finally able to eat his own cooking.</p><p>He sat down at the third stool next to George and dug in.</p><p>"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Dream asks. "We can go to the beach, the arcade? Umm... we can go downtown? There's a lot of stuff to do here."</p><p>"Downtown sounds fun," George replies.</p><p>Sapnap makes an attempt to say that he agrees through a mouthful of eggs which makes the other two burst out into laughter.</p><p>After they all finished their eggs, they get dressed and ready to head out for the day. Dream grabs the car keys off of the counter as they head out the door. "Who wants shotgun?"</p><p>Sapnap and George immediately lock eyes.</p><p>"Rock paper scissors?" George asks.</p><p>"Rock paper scissors."</p><p>George wins the first and third round, leaving Sapnap with being stuck in the back. Dream pulls out of the driveway and begins heading out of the subdivision.</p><p>Dream hands Sapnap the aux cord since he was stuck sitting in the back. He scrolls through his Spotify and decides to turn on some Kero Kero Bonito, a band which Karl introduced him and he really liked. </p><p>"Dude what is this? It sounds like Kidz Bop!" Dream wheezed.</p><p>"What? It's good! Karl introduced me to it!"</p><p>"I think you're forgetting Karl is the one who listens to 100 gecs," he replied.</p><p>"Wow Dream, did you just insult 100 gecs? You're out the gang," George joked.</p><p>"Was I ever in the gang in the first place?" Dream asked, laughing. </p><p>"No, but now you never will be," Sapnap replied with a joking huff and turned up the music a few notches.</p><p>They continue to drive until Dream pulls into a parking lot. He parks the car and turns down the music. "Alright, are you guys ready to see how much better Florida is than the UK and Texas?"</p><p>"Says the guy who wouldn't be able to last 20 minutes out in the cold," George retorted as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sapnap laughed at the two of them. He could see why everyone shipped them. They had damn good chemistry. As Dream turned off the car and they stepped out of the car, Sapnap pulled out his phone to text Karl. The two had recently become much closer as they began talking quite a lot off stream.</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: yo dude i think i ship dreamnotfound</em>
</p><p>Karl started typing and Sapnap looked up to see George and Dream took the lead walking next to each other laughing. He smiled at his two friends and felt his phone buzz in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Karl: oooo spill! &gt;:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: dream had a dream about George, if you know what i mean lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: :0 how scandalous!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: yeah, it wasn't that kinda dream though haha. i think dream low-key has a crush on him though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: i don't doubt that lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: yeah, we're downtown rn and the two wont stop giggling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: oh well i wont intrude if you guys are hanging out. keep me updated though &gt;:D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: will do lol</em>
</p><p>Sapnap turned off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He had to jog forward a few steps to catch up with them.</p><p>"Find any places you wanna check out?" he asked the two of them once he reached them.</p><p>Dream pointed ahead. "See that shop on the left? It's a thrift store. We were thinking of going there."</p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>As they reach the storefront they peer inside to see rows of old clothes and old neglected toys that were brought in.</p><p>Dream opens the door to hear a bell ring announcing their arrival.</p><p>The three of them walk in and down the aisles of clothes. At the end of the rack, there's a small table with jewelry on it. Dream stops to pick up a leather bracelet with a blue stone on it. George stops at his side and looks at the other things on the table.</p><p>Sapnap walks over to the other aisle. He grabs a deep green sweater off the rack and looks at it thinking about how much Karl would like this place. He finds himself thinking about Karl more often recently wishing that he could've come to the meetup with them.</p><p>He looks back over to see George and Dream play fighting with toy katanas that they found. </p><p>He takes his eyes off of them for one second. He swears they're just children trapped in the bodies of 20-year-olds.</p><p>"What the hell are you guys doing, you're gonna get us kicked out!" Sapnap sighed and walked over to the two of them.</p><p>"You're just a party pooper, Sapnap," Dream retorted as he put the katana down, George following suit.</p><p>"Tell that to the store owner," Sapnap told them nodding his head at the owner who was currently glaring at them.</p><p>Embarrassed they turned around and tried to hide behind a rack of toys as if that would make the owner forget what happened 15 seconds ago.</p><p>After a while, they finished browsing and they decided that they should go grab some food for lunch. As the trio walked out, Dream stopped at the checkout and pocketed what he bought. George was too distracted in complaining about how hungry he was to notice.</p><p>They decided to stop at a small diner for lunch and after that, they visited a few other stores before deciding to call it quits and head home after the long day.</p><p>On the drive home, it starts raining, making it increasingly more difficult for Dream to see the road.</p><p>"Shit. We should try to get back before it gets any worse," Dream tells the two of them.</p><p>"Are these kinds of storms normal?" George asks him.</p><p>"Eh, not really. These storms usually mean that there's a bigger storm coming," he replies.</p><p>"Do you think it'll storm for long while we're here?" Sapnap questions.</p><p>Dream shrugs. "It could go either way, but let's hope it clears up soon."</p><p>The other two nod and Dream turns off the main road into his subdivision. As they pull up to Dream's driveway Sapnap looks around the back seat to see if there's an umbrella anywhere.</p><p>Dream looks back at Sapnap. "Yeah, I don't have an umbrella in the car, sorry. Looks like we've gotta book it."</p><p>Sapnap sighs. "Alright, let's speedrun this bitch."</p><p>George and Dream laugh, as they brace themselves ready to face the pouring rain. </p><p>They all open their doors and run towards the porch as quick as they could, yelling at Dream to get the house keys out quicker. By the time they reached inside, they were all soaked and in desperate need of a change of clothes.</p><p>They all kick off their shoes and head into the kitchen.</p><p>"Alright, do you guys wanna all change clothes, and then I can start dinner?" Dream asks.</p><p>George and Sapnap nod and they all return to their respective rooms to get changed.</p><p>Sapnap closes the door to his room and walks over to his bag to find a change of clothes. As he reaches for a shirt, he hears a loud crack of thunder and suddenly the lights flicker out.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this chapter was a bit late lol, i got distracted cuz karl and quackity were doing a meetup stream. lmk if you have any comments or critiques! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was in the bathroom changing when the lights flickered off. He pulled his fresh shirt over his head quickly and stepped outside to see Sapnap doing the same, but he was still in his wet clothes.</p><p>"Hey, you good dude?"</p><p>George nods in the dim light that flooded in from the window in the living room. Dream opens his door as well, he was in dry clothes like George.</p><p>"Hey, there are some candles in the bathroom, I'll show George where they are."</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to get changed then," Sapnap tells them, and closes the door behind him.</p><p>Dream walked over to George making sure not to trip on anything he couldn't see. When he reached the door where George was standing he nodded inside.</p><p>"They're in one of the cabinets."</p><p>George steps back into the bathroom to let Dream in. He opens a cabinet and reaches up to grab for the candles, his shirt riding up slightly so George could see his midriff. George averts his eyes, face reddening. </p><p>He grabbed 5 candles from the top. They were all unscented so luckily they wouldn't have to get headaches from a mixture of different smells.</p><p>He smiles and hands George a candle. George wraps his hands around it and looks down flushed. </p><p>He places the rest of the candles down on the sink counter and notices George's sudden shyness.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>George hadn't realized how small the bathroom was until there were two people in it. </p><p>George nods. "Just a bit shaken a bit from the storm, that's all."</p><p>Dream cups George's face with his hand. He leaned into the touch and looked up at Dream, barely able to see him in the dark.</p><p>Dream leaned in, George could feel his soft breathing against his lips which were almost touching Dream's.</p><p>"Hey guys, I found a lighter in the junk drawer."</p><p>The two jumped apart as Sapnap stepped into the room.</p><p>"Oh, um thanks Sapnap," Dream mumbles as he frantically picks up the candles and brings them into the living room.</p><p>Sapnap looks at George quizzically but George just avoids eye contact and follows Dream outside.</p><p>They light the 5 candles and place them around the room. As they go to sit down on the couch, Patches rubs against George's leg and he picks her up.</p><p>To fill the silence George starts to talk to her.</p><p>"Looks like someone's a little scared," he coos.</p><p>George sits down on the pulled out futon and puts Patches down. She curls up against George and he starts petting her head.</p><p>Dream chuckles and sits down on the side of the bed opposite George, and Sapnap takes the recliner again.</p><p>"So... what are we gonna do?" George asks.</p><p>Dream hums in thought. "I think I might have some cards or a board game in my closet somewhere?"</p><p>"Dude board games are so lame! What about like truth or dare or something?"</p><p>"Sapnap, what is this, 8th grade?" George asks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>George rolls his eyes. "Fine, Dream are you down?"</p><p>"Hell yeah! I've got so many good dares, I'm gonna beat you're guys' asses."</p><p>"It's called truth or dare so you might wanna think up some truths too there, bro." </p><p>Dream laughs his little tea kettle laugh which makes George subconsciously smile at him. </p><p>"Alright, who's going first?" Dream asks.</p><p>"I will! Sapnap volunteers.  "Alright, George truth or dare?"</p><p>George hums in thought, still stroking Patches' head. "I'll do dare."</p><p>A shit-eating grin grows on Sapnap's face. "You sure?" He asks even though they all know that he's not going to let George change his mind.</p><p>"Oh god just tell me so we can get it over with."</p><p>"I dare you... to let me tweet anything I want from your phone. It'll be on your alt though so don't worry."</p><p>Dream wheezes. "George now you gotta do it!"</p><p>"Oh my god, are you serious?"</p><p>"100% serious right now, dude."</p><p>George groans knowing that he is absolutely going to regret this. He takes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. He swipes to Twitter and hands the phone to Sapnap.</p><p>Dream gets up to look over Sapnap's shoulder, sees what he's typing, and breaks out into laughter.</p><p>"Oh my god, he is so going to kill you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just lemme finish.</p><p>Sapnap finishes typing and George cringes as he presses the post button. Dream sits back down on the bed laughing.</p><p>"Here you go, George." Sapnap hands him his phone back, holding in laughter.</p><p>George takes the phone back scared to see what his friend posted.</p><p>He looked down to see what the tweet read.</p><p>
  <em>I'm in love with Dream.</em>
</p><p>"SAPNAP!!!" George shouted raising the phone as if he were gonna throw it.</p><p>Sapnap burst out laughing and flinched in case George was to actually throw the phone.</p><p>"Georgie, I didn't know you felt that way about me!" Dream wheezed.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm next, and I'm going to wreck your shit, Dream. Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Hmmm, I'm going to have to go with truth."</p><p>"Ok, wimp. What's the biggest secret you haven't told us?" George asks.</p><p>"I tell you guys everything, I don't think I even really have any secrets from you guys!" </p><p>George sees Dream and Sapnap share a look.</p><p>"C'mon Dream there's got to be something," George prods.</p><p>"Nope, not really."</p><p>"Dream, either answer that, or I can come up with a dare?"</p><p>"Ugh, fine just as long as you don't decide to tweet something embarrassing."</p><p>"Alright, i dare you to take a shot of hot sauce mixed with soy sauce."</p><p>"Oh my god, that sounds disgusting."</p><p>"You gotta do it, Dream," Sapnap interjects.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Dream gets up and heads to the kitchen, George and Sapnap follow behind him giggling.</p><p>He grabs a shot glass from a cabinet and Sapnap grabs the hot sauce and soy sauce. George sits at the counter. Sapnap pours in equal amounts of both sauces and Dream grabs a toothpick to mix it.</p><p>"Alright Dream, drink it."</p><p>Dream looks down at it with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Fuck it." He picks up the shot glass and downs it quickly in one gulp.</p><p>George can see the regret on his face and feels slightly bad for him. </p><p>Dream cringes and runs to the sink to rinse his mouth.</p><p>"Aouh may gawf thas sho hot."</p><p>George and Sapnap broke out into laughter when Dream started spraying the water over his whole face.</p><p>"That was so worth it," George giggles.</p><p>Dream stands up from the sink, face dripping. "You guys hate me don't you."</p><p>They all break out laughing and make their ways back into the living room.</p><p>"Alright Sapnap, you next," Dream grinned menacingly.</p><p>"I'll do dare, cuz I ain't no pussy,"</p><p>"Alright, I dare you to text and confess to your crush."</p><p>"How do you even know if I have a crush or not?"</p><p>"There's gotta be someone!"</p><p>Sapnap sighed and turned away his face reddening.</p><p>"Dream, he's blushing there's totally someone!"</p><p>"Sapnap, you gotta. I didn't drink a shot of hot sauce and soy sauce for nothing. You don't have to tell us who it is as long as you show us you sent it."</p><p>"Fine," he huffed and pulled out his phone.</p><p>He started typing the message on his phone and sent it. He faced the phone around covering the contact.</p><p>George looked over to Dream who nodded, and George ripped the phone out of his hands to show it to Dream so they could see who it was.</p><p>Sapnap made an effort to grab it back but it was too late because Dream already saw it.</p><p>"YOU LIKE KARL?!?!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys like it! thank you so much for 40 kudos! that's so insane, i appreciate it more than you know! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You guys promised not to look!" Sapnap groaned a blush growing across his face.</p><p>"We didn't promise not to look, we said you didn't have to show us not that we couldn't find out with our own ways."</p><p>"George, you literally grabbed my phone out of my hand, that is so unfair."</p><p>Dream wheezed still in shock at who his friend had just confessed to and handed him his phone back. </p><p>"You guys are straight-up bullies. And don't go laughing there, Dream I've got dirt on you." Sapnap smirks.</p><p>"I literally share everythi- You wouldn't."</p><p>"Oh, I would. But you're lucky I'm nicer than you guys."</p><p>George looked confusedly between the two of them. Dream widened his eyes pleadingly and Sapnap chuckled rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Aw, c'mon, now I feel left out!"</p><p>"Okay then well Dream had a drea-" Dream leaped off of the couch to cover Sapnap's mouth with his hand. He felt something wet on his hand and immediately pulled away.</p><p>"Ew, did you just lick me?!?!"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Dream groaned and wiped his hand on his pant leg.</p><p>"That's what you get for refusing my constitutional right to freedom of speech," Sapnap huffed overdramatically.</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto the bed next to George who had cuddled back up with Patches.</p><p>"I'm assuming you guys aren't going to tell me?"</p><p>Dream felt a pang of guilt in his chest. </p><p>"I'm really sorry, it's just it's a kinda sensitive thing, I promise it's nothing bad."</p><p>"It's okay Dream, don't worry. Though I do think the more important topic is the fact that Sapnap just confessed to Karl," George giggled.</p><p>Dream, eager to change the subject, smiled in relief. The two turned to Sapnap whose eyes widened.</p><p>"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"</p><p>"We wanna know what he says, duh."</p><p>"He hasn't replied yet!" His voice rose in pitch as he said. An obvious lie.</p><p>"Don't make me take your phone again."</p><p>Sapnap sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god, you guys are so annoying. Here." He holds out his phone so they could see Karl's response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl: oh! umm this was a little unexpected but, i like you too!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap that's amazing!" George exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, oh my god you guys have no sense of privacy." Sapnap chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He began typing a reply to Karl and Dream turned back to George.</p><p>He figured it was now or never to see if George had anyone he was interested in. </p><p>"Speaking of, George do you have anyone you're interested in?"</p><p>Sapnap smirks and continues tapping away at his phone. George's head snapped up, and he could see his cheeks darken in the dim light. Dream's mind starts racing. <em>He's blushing.</em> <em>Of course, he has someone. How could he not? He's handsome, smart, funny, and extremely caring, there's no way he doesn't have someone.</em></p><p>"Oh, um not really. There's someone I like but I'm not so sure they like me back," George mumbles.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, he does.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, ok."</p><p>The two fall into an awkward quiet that Sapnap seems to be oblivious to since he's too busy smirking and giggling at whatever he and Karl are talking about.</p><p>"Yo guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired from walking around downtown all day," Sapnap tells the two. He gets up from the recliner and stretches. </p><p>"Alright, goodnight man," Dream replies.</p><p>"Goodnight Sapnap."</p><p>Sapnap walks to his room on the opposite side of the room. He waves to the two before closing the door.</p><p>"So..." </p><p>"So..." George replies.</p><p>The two are lying next to each other on the pull-out both painfully aware of how awkward their situation is. Two best friends laying next to each other on a bed, unknowingly both having feelings for the other.</p><p>George rolls over to face Dream and rests his forehead against his shoulder. Dream's heart skips a beat and tries to keep his cool.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry about that person not liking you back. It sucks, and believe me I know because I have some experience there," Dream tells him softly.</p><p>"All that matters to me is that he and I can still be friends," George replies sleepily.</p><p>Dream's eyes widen and he feels George tense up next to him.</p><p>"Um, I mean- er-," George stutters out attempting to cover his slip up.</p><p>Dream rolls over to face George. "George, it's fine, I don't care. As long as you're happy that's all that matters."</p><p>George lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Dream looks down into George's honey-colored eyes flickering in the dim candlelight. He reaches up to brush an imaginary lock of hair behind his ear. </p><p>George smiles slightly up at him.</p><p>"I hope that that person makes you happy. You deserve it."</p><p>George looks confused for a second and then broke out into a giggle.</p><p>"God, you're an idiot, Dream."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>George rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Dream's heart skipped a beat. His eyes fluttered shut and he deepened the kiss.</p><p>George pulled away to smile up at him. "You're the person I like, Dream. You always have been."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream squeezed his eyes shut to bring him back to reality. George was lying next to him with Patches curled up on his chest, completely oblivious to what was running through Dream's head just a few seconds ago.</p><p>"Hey George, I'm getting kinda tired too, so I think I'm gonna go to bed," Dream tells him as he gets up from the pull-out.</p><p>"Alright. Goodnight, Dream."</p><p>Dream nods and heads to his room. After closing the door he sits down on his bed rubbing his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I'm pretty sure I have a crush on my best friend.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this chapter is a bit late and a bit short, i've been busy with family and preparing for the holidays. i hope you enjoy it though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap closed the door, his heart still racing from his conversation with Karl after his friends forced him to confess to him. He might have lied to the others about being tired. Well, it wasn't really a lie but all the adrenaline woke him up so now there's no way he could fall asleep now. He also wanted an excuse to step away and Facetime Karl.</p><p>He laid down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe after all this time of him having a crush on his fake fiance he was able to confess and not even that but have his feelings reciprocated as well. He rolled onto his side and began texting Karl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: hey are you down to ft to talk about some stuff?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: sure, just gimme a sec i'm ending stream :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap:alright.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap set down his phone on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Of course, he decided to confess to him at the literal worst time. Live in front of thousands of people. He should've considered the fact that he might've been streaming. Hopefully, it didn't distract him too much from the stream to the point where anyone would notice. It wasn't like he regretted telling Karl, but he wished he could've brought it up a bit more smoothly and not just a random out of the blue text while the poor man was streaming! He groaned and picked up his phone again just in time to see that Karl was facetiming him. </p><p>He clicked answer and saw Karl's face light up his screen. He smiled.</p><p>"Hey, Karl."</p><p>"Hey! Why is it so dark where you are?" Karl asked.</p><p>"Oh, um there's a storm here. Apparently, it's a pretty big one too because it knocked out the power."</p><p>Karl's face fell. "Oh no, are you guys okay?"</p><p>"Yeah we're fine, don't worry."</p><p>This was partially a lie because although they were all physically okay, he was actually really nervous about both the storm and the fact that he was currently talking to his crush who supposedly reciprocated his feelings?</p><p>Karl nodded, not fully believing him but not wanting to push any further.</p><p>"So, we should probably talk about..." Sapnap started but trailed off.</p><p>"You confessing your undying love for moi?" He giggled in a terrible french accent.</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes. "Yes, exactly," he said sarcastically.</p><p>Even though Karl and he would tease each other often, it was endearing and he truly cared about Karl and loved hanging out and talking to him.</p><p>"So like, we're a thing, right?" Karl asked hesitantly, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks.</p><p>Sapnap chuckled lightly. "If you want us to be then, sure," he replied, trying to play it cool despite how inherently awkward the situation was.</p><p>Karl nodded. "Do you think we should tell the viewers?"</p><p>Sapnap scoffed. "Do you really think that'd be a good idea? Just imagine how much fanfiction fuel that'd be, dude."</p><p>"Oh, right." Karl nodded slowly.</p><p>"But I do think that we should tell our friends at least. Like maybe some of the people on the SMP and Jimmy &amp; Co." Sapnap chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Sapnap smiles. It almost feels like a dream. He finally confessed to him and now they were dating all in the same night? It was almost surreal! He thought back to the day he first met Karl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap was sitting in his chair at his computer when he received a Discord dm from Dream about a new member joining the SMP. He was excited to learn that the new member was Karl who worked for Mr. Beast. He clicked onto the DreamSMP discord to see that Karl was already sitting in a VC with Dream. He'd heard of Karl before though he never really watched much Mr. Beast. He took a deep breath to calm himself from the nerves of meeting a new person. He clicked on the VC.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, hey who joined?" He heard Karl ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Sapnap, hey! This is Karl. Karl, this is Sapnap," Dream introduced the two to each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey dude, it's nice to meet you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's nice to meet you too, Sapnap! Dream's told me a lot about you. He said we'd probably get along well."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap chuckled lightly. "I'm sure we will, I've heard a lot about you too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did he tell you how breathtakingly handsome I am? Because I definitely am," Karl joked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah, don't worry he told me ALL about that," Sapnap replied unable to keep the smile from growing on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could tell he was going to like this guy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, do you wanna maybe fly over and we can finally meet up after your trip with Dream and George?" Karl asks him, bringing Sapnap back to the present.</p><p>The first time they would meet up in real life they would be dating. Sapnap didn't exactly plan on their first in-person meetup to go that way, but he certainly wasn't against it.</p><p>"You know what dude, I am so down."</p><p>Karl beamed at the answer. "Awesome!!"</p><p>The two talked for around an hour or two before Sapnap fell asleep. Karl didn't have the heart to hang up so he stayed on the call as he went to sleep too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karlnap filler chapter B) hope yall like it! the next chapter will have much more dnf content so don't worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crack of thunder woke George up. </p><p>He reached up to rub his eyes, startling Patches slightly who was curled up next to him. He leaned over to grab his phone off the side table to check the time. It was 3 AM. He sighed and laid back down. He jumped as he heard another rumble of thunder. He had never really dealt well with thunderstorms as a kid, and still to this day was slightly scared of them.</p><p>He rolled over and held patches close to his chest despite Patches' meows of protest.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it I am not dealing with this shit right now.</em>
</p><p>He pulls the blanket off of him and stands up grabbing his phone and patting his leg for Patches if she wants to follow. He knocks softly at Dream's door. He hears a muffled reply through the door and opens it.</p><p>He sees Dream leaning up looking confusedly at the door. He takes a tentative step into the room.</p><p>"Hey, umm... It's kinda thundering, and uh..." he trailed off.</p><p>Dream nodded in understanding. </p><p>"Here." Dream pulls the blanket on the opposite side of the bed up for George.</p><p>George crawls in and pulls the blanket over him. Dream falls asleep just as quickly as he woke up. George feels slightly more at ease with Dream's presence. Another crack of thunder makes him jump again. Almost as if Dream could sense his discomfort, Dream rolls over and hugs George from behind.</p><p>His heart flutters and he melts into the touch. </p><p>After a while the comfort of having Dream holding him, he's able to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George wakes up to soft sunlight trickling in through the window, still dim from the unending rain. He feels something shift behind him and remembers last night. He stiffens up not knowing whether he should leave or stay. That question is answered when Dream unconsciously nuzzles the back of his neck and pulls George closer. He allows himself to relax and fall back asleep in his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two are startled awake to hear Sapnap banging at the door. They share a look knowing that they would have no idea how they were going to explain this.</p><p>"Yo Dream, do you know where George is? I'm hella fuckin' hungry and I'm not making breakfast two days in a row."</p><p>George jumps out of bed and shoots a concerned look at Dream. Dream scrambles out of bed motioning for George to hide in the closet.</p><p>
  <em>Ironic.</em>
</p><p>He closes the closet door just as Dream opens the door.</p><p>"He's probably just using the bathroom or something. Wanna go check the kitchen? I think I've got some cereal in the pantry," Dream replies just loud enough for George to hear.</p><p>Sapnap yawns and nods, turning away to head to the kitchen. George takes this as his queue to exit the closet. When he sees them enter the kitchen, he quickly runs over to the bathroom and opens and closes the door pretending to have walked out. He nonchalantly walks across the living room to the kitchen.</p><p>"What's up guys?" he asks them while reaching for a box of cereal that was on the counter.</p><p>Dream smirks at him with raised eyebrows and George playfully scrunches his nose at him in reply.</p><p>"Not much. Power's still out so that's pretty shit," Sapnap responds while pouring milk into his bowl of cereal. </p><p>George hums in response and opens the box to grab a handful of dry cereal to snack on. </p><p>The three finish their breakfast and Sapnap decides to go back to his room to take a nap after saying something about staying up too late on a call.</p><p>George sits down on the pull-out and grabs his phone from his pajama pants' pocket. Dream takes a seat on the recliner and scrolls through his phone as well.</p><p>George decides to text Karl. The two of them have gotten a lot closer recently and he's the only person he really feels comfortable with talking to about these things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George: Hey, can I talk to you about something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karl responds almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl: sure thing, what's up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George:So you know how there's a storm going on down here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: yeah?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George: Well, I'm kinda afraid of thunder. If you tell anyone this information I will not hesitate to murder you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: lol don't worry, bro i won't i promise. so what happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George: Good. So basically I couldn't sleep and I might've slept with Dream last night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: well that's not that weird, i guess?  as long as you had socks on lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George: Karl, this is serious. We literally cuddled so even if we did have socks on I'm not quite sure it would've mattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: oh...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George: Yeah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream looks up from his phone to look at George.</p><p>"Hey, what's up? You look concerned," Dream asks him with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine don't worry about it," George smiled at him.</p><p>Dream nods and goes back to scrolling through his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George: I'm gonna go. Thanks for talking to me about this though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl: Anytime, man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George sets his phone down on the side table. Dream looks up at him with a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>"I'm kinda craving something to eat. Wanna make something for lunch?" George asks him.</p><p>Almost as if on queue Dream's stomach rumbled. </p><p>"I'll take that as a yes," George laughed out.</p><p>Dream smiles and the two get up and head to the kitchen to look for something to make.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys like the update! i've been hella busy with school and preparing for the holidays, so i apologize if my updates aren't as frequent as it gets closer to christmas. I'll do my best to update as much as i can though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream reaches the fridge and grabs a pack of sliced cheese from the drawer. He grabs a pan and a loaf of bread to begin making some grilled cheese.</p><p>"Is grilled cheese okay?" Dream looks back and asks George.</p><p>George nods.</p><p>Dream strikes a match to light the stovetop since the power was still out. He places the pan over the fire and slices a pad of butter on it. He puts a slice of bread into the pan and lays the cheese and another slice on top of it.</p><p>He steps away and leans against the counter. George looks up from his phone and smiles slightly.</p><p>"So, about last night..." Dream starts.</p><p>George's face grows red. "Oh, yeah sorry that wasn't-" He mumbles and looks down to start fidgeting his hands.</p><p>"It didn't mean anything right?" </p><p>
  <em>Smart, tell the guy you like the time you cuddled didn't mean anything, nice job, dumbass.</em>
</p><p>George looks up. "Oh... um, yeah, yeah, totally, of course!" He rambles beginning to laugh awkwardly.</p><p>Dream's heart drops slightly but he doesn't want George to notice so he begins to laugh as well. </p><p>"Okay, I was just making sure," Dream wheezes.</p><p>Suddenly he smells burning.</p><p>"SHIT! OH MY GOD GEORGE, IT'S BURNING, HELP!"</p><p>He's slightly glad this happened because their conversation would have gotten awkward quick.</p><p>George jumps up and rushes over to grab the pan. Dream puts out the stovetop and George throws the sandwich out. Dream sighs in relief and begins laughing for real this time as George places the pan in the sink with a smirk on his face. </p><p>"I think we should just go with cereal or something and leave the cooking to Sapnap," Dream offers, walking over to the pantry.</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea," George chuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap finally woke up and the three of them were sitting on the couch when the lights flickered back on. Sapnap yells and Dream and George smile. The storm was still going at full throttle, but at least they'd be able to see now.</p><p>"Fucking finally!" Sapnap shouts.</p><p>Dream and George laugh with him. </p><p>"I'm gonna go plug in my phone and then take a shower," George tells the two and walks to the bathroom after grabbing his charger leaving them with a small wave.</p><p>Dream lays across the spot on the pull-out where George had been previously sitting.</p><p>"So... are you gonna explain this morning?" Sapnap looks over at Dream with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Dream freezes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>I'm not an idiot, Dream."</p><p>Dream sighs. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>"The storm. George was scared. He and I both agreed it didn't mean anything."</p><p>Sapnap raised an accusatory eyebrow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you really believe that, man," Sapnap questions.</p><p>Dream shrugs. "What reason should I have to doubt it?"</p><p>"Look, all I know is that you had a Dream where you kissed George, George is blushing around you 24/7, and you two just slept together last night."</p><p>"Oh my god, don't say it like that," Dream wheezes.</p><p>Sapnap chuckles. "But seriously dude, I'm like 99% sure he likes you back so why not just go for it?"</p><p>Dream sighs and stares at the ceiling. "But what if he doesn't? I can't fuck up our entire friendship just because of a stupid crush."</p><p>"You know that he's not like that. Even if he didn't like you back, he'd still be your friend."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"I do," Sapnap insists. "You and I have been friends for ages, and we're really close, but you and George? You met after we met and you guys are the closest pair of friends I've ever seen."</p><p>"I know, I'm just... I'm just scared of rejection, I guess."</p><p>"We all are, dude. But the longer you wait the harder it's gonna be."</p><p>Dream shrugs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After George got out of the shower, the boys decide to watch some more of Queen's Gambit until they notice George on the verge of falling asleep. They decide to call it a night. When Sapnap reaches his room he decides to text Karl and ask if he's free to FaceTime. He clicks off his phone and plugs it in. By the time he's done changing into a pair of clean sweatpants, he hears his ringtone go off. He grabs his phone and swipes to accept.</p><p>"Hey!" Just hearing Karl's bright voice makes him smile.</p><p>"Hey, how've you been?" Sapnap asks.</p><p>"I've been alright. Just chillin'," he says with a smirk. </p><p>Sapnap laughs and Karl giggles.</p><p>"So how have George and Dream been?"</p><p>Sapnap sighs. "That, my good sir, is a very very long story."</p><p>"Spill the beans, Sap."</p><p>Sapnap goes through everything new that had happened that day, from the sleepover that George and Dream decided to have, to the conversation that he and Dream had, to the most recent episode of Queen's Gambit they had watched which really wasn't necessary but was interesting nonetheless.</p><p>"I think I have some information that may help Dream out," Karl tells him after he finishes his ramble about whatever the heck a Sicilian Defense is.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well, George and I were talking the other day, and he told me that he had a crush on Dream."</p><p>"Oh shit really?" Sapnap asks incredulously.</p><p>Karl nods.</p><p>"I fucking knew it!" Sapnap yells and then remembers the other two were trying to sleep, so he yells out a sorry.</p><p>"Yeah! So are you gonna tell Dream?" Karl asks.</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe. I kinda want the idiots to realize it themselves, but I honestly doubt they'll be able to figure it out."</p><p>Karl giggles. "I dunno, I feel like if you don't tell them they'll never know."</p><p>Sapnap nods in agreement, deep in thought.</p><p>Eventually, the two of them end up talking through the night until they both fall asleep, too lazy to reach out and tap a single button.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you like the update! :) lmk if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wakes up to Sapnap yelling flopping on top of his legs.</p>
<p>"Hiya, Georgie!" He giggles and smiles innocently up at him.</p>
<p>George rolls his eyes and groans. He pulls the comforter up to try and roll him off the bed and fails in doing so.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Sapnap," George mumbles rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>"I've got some exciting news!"</p>
<p>"Mmm, and what could that be at 5 AM?"</p>
<p>"It's 10, you and Dream really needa get on a better sleep schedule. And the news is that Dream likes you back." Sapnap states matter of factly and shrugs.</p>
<p>George's eyes shoot open.</p>
<p>"What?!?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I figured I should let one of you know rather than having to see the two of you guys awkwardly dance around it the whole time we're here," Sapnap tells him and he sits up getting off of George.</p>
<p>"What- I- How??" George stutters out. "This is all so sudden, what the fuck! And how did you even know I liked him?"</p>
<p>Sapnap gave George a deadpan look with an eyebrow raise. "Are you really gonna ask that? Mr. Blushy- I dunno McBlushington?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Blushy McBlushington?" George asks with a smirk.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean," Sapnap hits George playfully." You make it painfully obvious."</p>
<p>"What? I do not!"</p>
<p>"Says the man who literally spent the night with his best friend."</p>
<p>George covers his face with his hands and rolls over to face away from Sapnap. " You saw?"</p>
<p>Sapnap nodded. "Sorry, man."</p>
<p>"How do you even know he likes me actually does?" He asks rolling back over to face Sapnap, laying his head on his hands.</p>
<p>"He told me."</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes. "Ok, sure."</p>
<p>"He did! I'm not lying!"</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Like the day after you came here."</p>
<p>"And you waited this long to tell me?!?!" George yells and hits him with a pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three boys are sitting in the living room again pondering what to do. </p>
<p>"Wanna all stream together?" Sapnap suggests.</p>
<p>"Like on one person's stream?" George asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah, probably."</p>
<p>The two look to Dream who seems excited at the idea. "Who's account do we wanna stream on?"</p>
<p>"Why don't we do yours? You haven't streamed in a while," George suggests.</p>
<p>"Sure!"</p>
<p>The three walk into Dreams room and Dream logs on and goes to Twitch. </p>
<p>"Wanna do a facecam for George and I? You can sit on like the side of the desk or something?" Sapnap suggests.</p>
<p>"Sure, what's the worst that can happen?" Dream says.</p>
<p>He sets up the camera to face down at George and Sapnap. Sapnap pulled up a small stool that was in the corner of Dream's room and George took the chair. Dream steps aside to sit on the bed next to the desk, out of sight of the camera. Sapnap grabs the mouse and hovers over the <em>Go Live</em> and looks up at Dream who nods. The three see people flood in and chat rushes by.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys! We've finally met the Florida boy in real life!" Sapnap exclaims waving to the camera. George waves as well.</p>
<p>"We decided to stream kinda in the spur of the moment so we really don't know what we're gonna do," Dream says.</p>
<p>"'Cuz Dream's an idiot," George smiles over at Dream to see him stick his tongue out at him.</p>
<p>Chat floods messages asking for a QnA. </p>
<p>George looks up at Dream. "Wanna do a QnA?"</p>
<p>"Sure! Just make sure TTS is on."</p>
<p>George does so, and then asks what questions they want to ask.</p>
<p>The first dono reads: <em>How long have you guys been planning this meetup?</em></p>
<p>Sapnap answers, "Around a couple of months or so. I mean we've always been planning on doing a meetup eventually, but this specific one for the past few months I think."</p>
<p>"Yeah but Sapnap is so stinky in real life guys," George jokes.</p>
<p>"I AM NOT!" he playfully yells back.</p>
<p>The two banter back and forth until the next dono rolls in reading: <em>Guys omg dnf canon :0</em></p>
<p>The three laugh. Sapnap turns to wink over-dramatically to the camera, to which George hits him in reply.</p>
<p>"Guys George keeps hitting me, he's such a bully," Sapnap fake pouts.</p>
<p>"Oh quit your whining." George rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Another dono rolls in saying: <em>Dream limb reveal?</em></p>
<p>Dream laughs and waves his hand in front of the camera which chat, of course, freaks out at. The three continue the stream, sometimes getting serious questions and sometimes getting dnf questions but overall it was a pretty fun stream. They decide to end the stream after about 2 hours in. Sapnap tells the two that he's going to go get started cooking dinner and raises his eyebrows at George as if to say that he's giving him an out.</p>
<p>Dream gets up to follow but before he leaves, George stops him.</p>
<p>"Hey Dream? Can we talk about something?"</p>
<p>Dream goes to sit back down on the bed. "Sure, what's up?"</p>
<p>George gulps. Well, here goes nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg im so sorry for such the late update lol I've had so much to do with the holidays and everything, thanks for being patient w me :') sorry about the mean cliffhanger :P also haha george and sapnap content go brrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>